Will You Be My Friend?
by The Crazy Sausage Dog
Summary: Lola is a solemn and lonely young girl who is a trainer. Join her and her crazy pokemon as she embarks on adventures through Hoenn and finds out her family history. Please R&R. I finally updated for once!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own pokemon.

**Prologue**

Lola was a solemn eleven year old girl who had no friends. She had dusty pale green hair which fell to her waist and her eyes were an icy blue and she had really pale skin. People would judge her by the way she looked. All that judgment has crushed her and turned her into a miserable, lonely little girl. Everyday she would sit alone in her room, away from people, away from being judged, wishing for a friend…

…………………………………………………

_Yay! That was my first chapter of my first fic! Okay so it may be a little short but that was an intro. Please R&R_


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own pokemon.

**Chapter 1**

It was a normal summer's day in Sootopolis City; Lola could hear the hustle and bustle of the city out of her room. Lola felt so lonely; she could see a few pokemon battles going on out of her window. Lola doesn't want to become a trainer because she thinks everyone will think she sucks. Her mother insists on her becoming one, seeing as her older sister does contests. Her mother has even given her a pokeball to catch a pokemon. Lola keeps the pokeball in her pocket, just in case she befriends one. Lola was home alone, her mother was at the mall and her older sister, Angelica was busy training for her contests. Sighing, Lola decided to go out to the park to get some fresh air. She knew nobody she knows and hates will be there, they think the park is boring, they would much rather go out to the mall instead.

Lola was sitting by the lake feeling the warm summer breeze against her face.

"Tentacool"

Lola looked down and saw a tentacool in front of her

"Aww it's a baby tentacool" Lola said in her quiet ghost-like voice.

The tentacool looked at her and took one of its tentacles out of the water as if it wants to shake hands. Lola shook its little tentacle.

"Coooool" The tentacool said happily.

Lola smiled at the little tentacool in which she realized it looked sort of different, its body was periwinkle blue and the bits that were supposed to be red are green. Lola smiled. Lola wanted to catch it but she hesitated to throw the ball at it. In the end Lola decided to throw the ball. The pokeball wiggled three times and clicked.

"Yes!" Lola whispered to herself, smiling.

Lola was happy; she now has a friend, who won't backstab, who won't judge her, who won't tell others her secrets, who she can trust. Lola was happy, her wish had come true, she called out her tentacool and hugged it. Her tentacool wrapped its tentacles around her as if to hug her. Lola started to cry on her little tentacool.

"Cooooool" tentacool said sadly.

"Tentacool, let's pick up some supplies, because from this day forward, I am a pokemon trainer!" Lola said

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Okay that was my first actual chapter (wooo!) Okay that was short but this story will get longer as it goes along. Next chapter will be the start of her journey Please R&R_


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own pokemon.

**Note:** Sorry about the very late update.

**Chapter 2**

It was the same afternoon when Lola had caught her tentacool. Lola had just bought some supplies and a new outfit. Her outfit was a plain white T-shirt, a pair of blue baggy jeans and a pair of grey running shoes.

Lola was walking behind the gym and noticed The Cave of Origin. She felt something pull her towards it but she remembered being told by someone never to go in there. The force was so strong she couldn't resist it. She called out her tentacool, which she had now named periwinkle, sat on its back and told it to swim over to the cave.

Lola called back periwinkle and entered the cave. In the cave she saw paintings and carvings on the walls. For some weird reason it all made her remember a story about her ancestor who had been cursed by an evil sorcerer; after breaking a magical orb which is now known as the blue orb, he turned into a pokemon. But that wasn't the entire curse. The other part of the curse was that the male descendents will die young. The pokemon is said to be sleeping deep inside The Cave of Origin now.

"If the legend is true, then shouldn't there be a door leading to a room or something?" Lola thought aloud.

She stood there pondering.

"Where could he be?"

Lola felt the ground shake a little and saw water rise up to her ankles. She then heard a huge crumbling noise and then she quickly exited the cave, in case she caused trouble.

Lola was relieved that nothing outside the cave had changed and she started to head out of the city to start her adventure.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Periwinkle, dive underwater" Lola ordered as she sat on her tentacool's back.

"Cool" Periwinkle said whilst nodding.

Lola and Periwinkle surfaced just outside of Sootopolis and Lola decided to head to Mossdeep City to do some training. She knew where that was because she had checked on her pokenav which she had recently bought. Lola kept swimming until…

"Shar-pe-do" Roared a wild sharpedo

"Oh lollipops" Lola said covering her mouth.

"Tenta-cool" Periwinkle cried as it fired a weak bubble beam at the sharpedo.

The sharpedo was practically laughing at how pathetic Periwinkle was as Periwinkle kept firing bubble beams at it.

"Periwinkle, use toxic" Lola commanded Periwinkle.

Periwinkle managed to poison the sharpedo as Lola threw a pokeball at the sharpedo to keep it so she wouldn't have to put so much pressure on her tentacool. Weirdly enough, the sharpedo stayed in the pokeball. Lola picked up the pokeball containing the sharpedo. Lola called out her sharpedo and returned Periwinkle.

"Shar-pe-do" growled her sharpedo as it snapped at Lola.

"I'll name you…Tsunami" Lola said to her sharpedo, pulling away.

Tsunami nodded, accepting that its new name is Tsunami, but growled anyway. Lola took out a yellow bottle of antidote and sprayed it in Tsunami's mouth. Tsunami didn't like the taste of the antidote and growled and stuck its tongue out. Lola didn't really like sharpedos in general but she knew it would lighten up to her…eventually.

"Now Tsunami, swim us to Lilycove City" Lola said to her sharpedo

"Shar" growled Tsunami angrily as it began swimming north-east towards Mossdeep City.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Yay! I have that's my second ACTUAL chapter. I_ _might be changing the title to "Breaking the curse". I will update a lot sooner next time and I have ideas for another story so I will be taking a while keeping both stories up to date. PLEASE R&R and **NO FLAMES**_.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own pokemon.

**Note: **This was originally part of the second chapter and I just added a few finishing touches.

**Chapter 3**

"Tsunami, I said Mossdeep City, not Mossdeep City at hyper-speed!" Lola screamed at her speeding sharpedo whilst gripping onto its dorsal fin "Stop, Tsunami, NOW!"

Tsunami stopped suddenly at the shoreline of Mossdeep City, so suddenly that Lola fell off her sharpedo's back and onto the wet sand.

"Tsunami, return" Lola groaned whilst picking herself up from the ground, aiming the pokeball at Tsunami.

Lola bushed off the wet sand from her clothes and staggered over to the pokemon center.

"I am so very, very sore" Lola said as she crashed onto one of the couches at the Mossdeep City pokemon center.

"Hey Lola" greeted Lola's sister, Angelica

"Hi Angelica" Lola said groaning.

"Awww, is little Lola sore?"

"DO YOU THINK I WOULD BESORE AFTER SCREAMING AND GRIPPING FOR MY SWEET LITTLE LIFE ON MY CRAZY SHARPEDO'S DORSAL FIN" Lola yelled at her sister

"Probably" Angelica said "What are you doing here, anyway Lola?"

"I'm going to try and make my sharpedo like me so I won't get eaten"

"I see" Angelica said, nodding

"And so I can become a powerful trainer" Lola added

"Well, good luck on that. And Lola, You should really catch a flying type pokemon, you'll be able to fly on it instead of gripping a speeding sharpedo's dorsal fin" Angelica said just before leaving the pokemon center.

"Typical" Lola mumbled to herself.

..…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**The next day **

Lola had left the pokemon center and headed to the shoal cave to some training. Lola decided to ride on Periwinkle so she won't have to grip on a dorsal fin for her sweet little life.

"Periwinkle, swim me over to that cave over there"

"Cool-cool" Periwinkle nodded as it started swimming

**A few minutes later**

"Good job periwinkle, return" Lola said to periwinkle as periwinkle went in its pokeball.

In the cave Lola could hear clapping coming from deeper inside. Lola decided to see what was going on so she went deeper into the cave until something tripped her, something round, something furry. She looked up and saw a spheal.

"Sorry little guy, are you okay?"

The spheal got up and looked at her with its big cute eyes.

"Spheal?" said the spheal, tilting its little head to the right.

"Awww" Lola said looking at the little spheal. "You're so cute I just want to dunk you in my cocoa!"

The spheal tilted its head the other way

"Awww don't look at me like that" Lola said picking it up

"Sphee-aaall" The spheal said whilst snuggling up to Lola

Lola decided to catch the spheal but she didn't want to hurt it because it was too cute. Lola just threw a pokeball at it. The pokeball wriggled three times and clicked.

"Yes" Lola said quietly as she called out her spheal

"Spheal" Said her spheal as it jumped on her and licked her on the face

"Stop it" Lola said giggling "I know what I'll name you! I'll name you Marshmallow"

"Spheal-Spheal" Marshmallow said whilst nodding

Marshmallow rolled off Lola and she got up. Lola picked Marshmallow up and kissed it on the head. She then continued walking through the cave until she bumped into wall.

"Fiddlesticks!" Lola cursed while Marshmallow was laughing its little head off at her reaction. "Okay Marshmallow, you really need a rest, return"

"Are you alright?" said the deep voice of a 14-15 year old boy

Lola looked up and thought 'He's kind of hot, just don't tell him that'

"I think you're hot" Lola complimented. 'Raspberries' Lola cursed in her mind as she closed her eyes.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_I will update fairly soon and I won't be changing the title. PLEASE R&R and still _**NO FLAMES!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own pokemon.

**Note: **

**Chapter 4**

The boy laughed "You're reaction was priceless. You just fell straight on your butt and said fiddlesticks. You're so funny"

Lola blushed "Who _are_ you?" Lola said looking straight into his dark red eyes.

"I'm Felix. And you are?" He said still laughing

"Lola" Lola said quietly, still blushing.

"Lola, you're a trainer right?"

"Yeah, I train the water types" Lola said, thinking of her pokemon.

"I train the rock types"

There was an awkward silence after Felix had spoken. Lola was focusing on something hanging of a thin strip of black leather on his neck. It was a beautiful feather which shined all the colors of the rainbow and sort of glowed in the dimness of the cave.

Felix's deep voice then broke out "I see you've noticed the feather"

"It's so beautiful" Lola said still staring at the feather

"My aerodactyl found it when we were in the Johto region"

"You've been to Johto?" Lola asked looking in his eyes again

"You bet. I've also been to Kanto" Felix said, smiling

"So are you a powerful trainer?"

"I'm extremely powerful"

"Felix, now you're just bragging"

"Well I would be powerful after being a trainer for 5 years"

"Duh" Lola said rolling her eyes "I only just became a pokemon trainer yesterday"

"Well, you could hang around with me; after all you _do_ have a crush on me" Felix said tormenting Lola

'He wants to hang around with me? Hey, he thinks I have a crush on him. I do but I don't want to tell him' Lola thought

"I _do not_ have a crush on you. I just stated that you were hot, that's all" Lola said, not realizing she was blushing

"Right" He said sarcastically "Wanna hang with me?"

Before Lola could say no she said "YES" followed by "Oh lollipops"

Felix laughed and said "I knew you would say yes. And then realize your mistake"

The two heard footsteps coming towards them.

"F-F-Felix?" Lola said quietly

Felix stood up and darkly looked at the figure

"So we meet again" Felix said, lowering his voice

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_I have been soooooooo busy lately but I managed to finish this chapter. Sorry about the shortness. PLEASE R&R…_**NO FLAMES!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own pokemon.

**Note: **I've just gotten lazy. So here is chapter 5 and Enjoy!

**Chapter 5**

"Felix, I haven't seen you since you got your larvitar" A deep voice broke

"Rowan, I haven't seen you since you got your chikorita" Felix said excitedly

"My chikorita has a name you know. Her name is Rosie" Rowan replied

Marshmallow's pokeball cracked open and Marshmallow came out whilst making an entrance with

"Spheeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaal!" Marshmallow squealed before ramming into Rowan

"Sorry, my spheal is a little too excited" Lola said blushing, picking up her psycho spheal

"And you are a friend of Felix's?" Rowan said squinting from Marshmallow's blow to his full stomach

"Yeah" Lola said stroking her hyperactive spheal on the head

"That's cool" Rowan said rubbing his stomach

"So what have you been up to Rowan?" Felix asked

"Adventuring around, battling, eating, sleeping, drinking, breathing, walking. You know, what a trainer does" Rowan said in a boring tone

"Same here" Felix said with more expression than Rowan

"I have survived hanging onto an insane sharpedo's dorsal fin whilst speeding at about a billion kilometres an hour" Lola joked

"You must be a newbie to pokemon eh?" Rowan said to Lola

"Yup"

"She is so funny when she hurts herself. Her reactions are priceless" Felix said to Rowan

"I see. I wanna get out of this cave; the spheals are in love with me. I think I fed them too much candy"

"Fine" Felix chirped

"I'll come too" Lola said with her spheal in her arms

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The three had exited the cave and Lola could see them properly now. Felix had chocolate brown hair tipped with ginger and was done in some sort of pudding bowl hairdo. He had freckles on his cheeks and stood about 1.65 metres. He was wearing a white t-shirt and an undone red jacket covered it. A pair of well worn jeans covered his legs and he wore black, knee high ugg boots which covered his feet and half of his jeans. Lola silently blushed as she looked at him.

Lola was watching the two talking about things she's never heard of. Whilst they were talking she looked at Rowan. He had rebellious, black, fizzy hair and dark green eyes, almost black. His outfit consisted of a white sleeveless shirt with a black serpent- like creature which resembled a dragon on the front. He wore a pair of navy board shorts with a black and white stripe on each side of the leg. He had a pair of black sandals on his feet. He was the same height of Felix and was a lot more muscular.

"What are you starin' at?" Rowan bitterly said to Lola

"You have a chikorita?" Lola asked Rowan, not believing he has one

"Yes, my little baby. Don't you dare insult her" Rowan threatened

"I won't" Lola said out of fear

"Good" Rowan happily said "Her name is Rosie"

"Cute name, I love chikorita" Lola said smiling

"How cool are grass types?" Rowan boasted

"They're pretty cool. But I train the water type although I do like chikorita" Lola said

"So let me see your pokemon" Rowan said looking at Lola

"Yeah, I would like to see your pokemon, Lola" Felix butted in

"Okay. Come on out Marshmallow, Periwinkle!" Lola paused as she threw the pokeballs up in the air

"Spheeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaal" Marshmallow squealed happily

"Awww, it's so cute" Rowan said petting it on the head

"Don't you just wanna eat it?" Felix asked Rowan

Rowan rolled his eyes and looked around to see Periwinkle

"Whoa! Lola has a shiny tentacool!" Rowan screamed

"Awesome! Was that your first pokemon Lola?" Felix asked Lola

"Yeah" Lola said modestly

"What's in the other pokeball on your belt?" Felix asked pointing to Tsunami's pokeball

"Tsunami, my psychotic sharpedo" Lola stated

"Cool let us see!" Rowan said, widening his eyes

"Okay" Lola sighed, throwing a pokeball in the air "Tsunami! I choose you! Don't kill anyone!"

With a flash of red light came out Tsunami. It roared and showed off its white, sparkly, razor sharp teeth. It tried to snap at Lola but it missed. So instead of biting her, it decided to use its water gun attack on her; soaking her from head to toe. And Tsunami smiled at a job well done. To celebrate he decided to relax whilst swimming around at a high speed; around and around in circles. This was result of the candy bars Lola gave it.

"It needs therapy. It is evil and hysterical" Lola groaned

Marshmallow started laughing; clapping its little fins together.

"So does marshmallow" Lola groaned, brushing her hair out of her face.

"Awww, your sharpedo isn't evil, it's just misunderstood" Rowan said attempting to pet Tsunami

Tsunami released a jet of water out of its mouth and drenched him. And then did a powder snow attack on his head. Then Tsunami went back to its swimming around stupidly. Ehem, I mean having fun.

"It's EVIL!" Rowan growled "EVIL" He repeated, brushing the snow off his head

Felix laughed at Rowan

"What does the snow taste like?" Felix jokingly asked

"Felix, where's the nearest psychiatrist?" Lola whispered to Felix

"The question is, where is the nearest mental asylum?" Felix whispered back

"I'm not crazy; I just broke up with my girlfriend. You don't understand Felix! You've never had one!" Rowan whined

"You had a girlfriend now?" Felix asked

"Yes I did. I don't want to talk about it"

'Awww, poor Felix; he never had a girlfriend' Lola thought

"And Lola has a crush on me" Felix added

"I stated that you are hot. Not that I like you. Well I do but I don't want you to know that" Lola said, again not stopping to smell the roses "OH FUDGE BARS"

"Ah, young love. Lola, you'll soon learn that some boys are really-" Felix was cut off

"Felix you nitwit, you can't tell that to Lola" Rowan said covering Felix's mouth

"Why?"

"Because she is too young to know"

"What, the fact that that some boys are really crazy" Felix shrugged

"Oh that. I thought you meant the _other_ one" Rowan said relieved

"I know what you meant Rowan" Lola said "That some boys are really hot. Um, I figured that out when I met Felix"

"Yep, She likes you Felix" Rowan said to his old friend

"I DO NOT LIKE FELIX" Lola screamed

"Lola, you're in denial" Felix said, his hand on her shoulder "Face it, you can't escape from love"

"Um, Felix…" Lola said pointing at Tsunami who was swimming slowly behind him

"You love me? Yeah, I know"

"Um, my crazy sharpedo is about to attack you" Lola said worrying

"Uh-oh" Felix squeaked

Again, a jet of water sprayed Felix from the back as he sent out his tyranitar, but he was too slow. Felix got sprayed yet again by Tsunami. Felix stood there freezing. Tsunami wasn't finished. Oh no, he wasn't. Tsunami did a powder snow attack (again) on his head and went back to his swimming around in circles, making a fool of itself (again).

"Yep, Tsunami needs therapy" Felix said angrily

The three laughed at Felix and decided to head back to Mossdeep City. To dry off, wash up, ask if there is a nearby mental asylum for psychotic sharpedos and to get lunch of course.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

After lunch, the three walked out of the pokemon centre and stood there as Felix began to talk:

"Well Rowan, wanna hang with the two of us?" Felix asked Rowan

"Are you sure?" Rowan asked Felix

"Yeah" Lola answered

"I was gonna say that" Felix angrily said to Lola

"Um, sure I will join your group" Rowan said

"Cool!" Lola and Felix said in unison

And so that is how Lola, Felix and Rowan begun their adventures in hoenn. What the threesome doesn't know is that they share one special thing in common…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Yay! Chapter 5 is done. Also this is part of a series (it's the first one) and this story will be fairly short, about 40 chapters max. PLEASE R&R…_**NO FLAMES!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I do not own pokemon and the characters and the cities etc. BUT I own Lola, Felix and Rowan

**Note: **I've just gotten lazy. Enjoy! This is probably the craziest chapter out of all of them so don't worry that it will go too crazy.

**Chapter 6**

The group sat down at a café by the beach to have lunch. They began eating and talking over their meal. Felix and Rowan were talking mindless stuff while Lola was staring right at Felix's face lovingly.

"Lola, I know you have a crush on me, but do you have to stare at me? It freaks me out" Felix asked Lola

"Well if you know that I'm crushing on you, why aren't you telling me how _you_ feel?" Lola said back, smiling darkly

"Oooo, she's good" Rowan whispered to Felix

"Lola, you're eleven, and I'm fourteen; big difference. You should wait until you turn thirteenand_ then_ I might go out with you" Felix said slyly, raising an eyebrow

"You're good Felix, real good" Lola darkly said

"You're funny" Rowan chuckled as he pointed to Lola

Lola rolled her eyes and continued eating her bowl of bubblegum and rainbow ice-cream which had a lot of artificial flavourings and colourings and sugar. Rowan devoured his steak and Felix just wolfed down his chocolate mud cake.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

After lunch, they decided not to battle the Mossdeep city gym leaders because it would be too hard for Lola and Felix and Rowan just wanted to adventure around Hoenn for fun. So the group began to head towards Lilycove City where they can check out the shops and enter contests if they felt like it.

"Well we'll be flying there, so Lola you can ride on my aerodactyl with me"

"Okay, how long will it take?" Lola asked Felix

"Only about a few minutes"

"Alrighty then Felix" Lola chirped happily as she got on the aerodactyl's back

Felix just smiled and jumped on his pokemon. Rowan took off on his tropius and Felix followed.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

They landed on the shoreline of Lilycove city and the boys returned their pokemon. There were loads of pokemon breeders with rare pokemon and they were battling each other. Lola watched as some of her favourite pokemon were fighting. Lola was staring at the sea; seeing water pokemon jumping out of the water.

"So Lola, what do you want to do?" Felix asked

"Um, I'd like to… OH CANDY CANES IS THAT A FEEBAS!?" Lola excitedly screamed as she spotted a fish like creature was swimming in the ocean

"Aye, aye, aye; Lola can sure scream loud!" Rowan mumbled

Lola jumped into the shallow water and managed to grip onto the battered looking fish.

"Feebas is mine!" Lola said hugging the feebas close to her

"Feebas-fee-fee-bas" the wild feebas slowly called

"I'll name you Fishy!" Lola said to her feebas "Felix, can you please tell me why a feebas would be near Lilycove City?"

"Well there are breeders here and there probably was a milotic that laid eggs here because I heard that on the news. The reason why is because feebas is a rare pokemon and it could become endangered because trainers want them and won't breed them and such" Felix said

"Fishy is an awesome name!" Rowan screamed "And so is Coconut head! Hey Felix, your new nick name is Coconut head"

"Great… Just perfect" Felix groaned sarcastically

Lola began screaming at the top of her lungs that her feebas is better than mew. As well as frolicking around like a complete maniac.

"Lola, why don't you enter Fishy in a contest? It might win" Felix said to Lola, as an attempt to shut her up

"YAY FISHY WILL GO HYPER AND WIN A CONTEST" Lola screamed then passed out because of a sugar crash

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was evening in the city, Lola wanted to go out and catch a cool, strong pokemon like an absol or mightyena. But she had been told that when you first catch them they are really aggressive and don't like you. Curse dark types they are so aggressive, and who said absol's blade thingy on its head is harmless, it can probably… never mind but Lola did freak out at those thoughts; Thus forcing her to stay in the city.

Lola was walking along the shoreline; alone. She was holding Fishy in her arms, seeing as Periwinkle would dehydrate, Marshmallow would freeze everything and Tsunami is too big to hold.

"Excuse me but are you Lola?" A familiar boy, around Lola's age asked

"Yes…" Lola said; shivering that this was one of the kids who ruined her life

"You have _got _to be kidding. You just have a feebas because it feels sorry for you, because you're UGLY"

Lola stood there; shaking. His cold glare was directly aimed at her. Her eyes were staring into his; she could see her reflection in his grey eyes. He unclipped a pokeball from his belt and loudly said

"Grovyle, I choose you!"

Out of the ball, a green lizard like pokemon appeared. Lola darkened her eyes

"Fishy, Do your thing" She whispered as she placed her feebas in the shallow water

"Fee-bas" Fishy hummed, as a determined look pressed onto its face…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_The moral of the chapter: Never eat ice-cream from that café. And next chapter other cool stuff will happen. PLEASE R&R and _**NO FLAMES!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I do not own pokemon and the characters and the cities etc. BUT I own Lola, Felix and Rowan

**Note: **I've had no internet for ages. Enjoy this next chapter!

**Chapter 7**

"Your stupid feebas will not beat my grovyle" the boy said

"Wait and see, Alex" Lola harshly yelled "Fishy, use ice beam"

Fishy breathed an amazing beam of ice at grovyle and did a good amount of damage

"Grovyle use leaf blade" Alex yelled

Grovyle's leaf on its elbow glowed a green colour and sliced fishy and caused the feebas to be knocked out.

"Fishy return and Periwinkle kick his reptilian butt" Lola cried

"Cool-cool-Tenta-cool" Periwinkle cried cutely

"Periwinkle, use toxic" Lola ordered

Periwinkle stung grovyle with its little tentacles and badly poisoned it.

"Grovyle, use mega drain" Alex said

Grovyle glowed and sapped very little energy from periwinkle but grovyle seemed to be affected by sapping its energy

"Go Periwinkle! Use a sludge bomb!" Lola said victoriously

Periwinkle threw piles of sludge at Grovyle making it lose the rest of its HP.

"So the stupid shiny tentacool beat my grovyle huh" Alex rudely remarked "Aron, I choose you!"

"Periwinkle, use your bubble beam" Lola said the instant aron came out of its ball "Periwinkle is not stupid"

Periwinkle launched a jet of bubbles at the aron and it did a good amount of damage

"Aron use mud slap"

Aron slapped mud at Periwinkle and Periwinkle fainted

"That was easy" Alex said

"Marshmallow, finish this off" Lola said throwing the spheal's pokeball

"Ooooh a spheal" Alex meanly said "aron use a rock throw attack"

Aron threw rocks at marshmallow as Lola said:

"Protect it marshmallow! Then use surf"

Marshmallow made a force field around itself as it then made a huge wave and one hit KOed the aron.

"Yeah, good job Marshmallow" Lola said hugging her spheal

"Mightyena, use brick break on the spheal" Alex screamed releasing a mightyena

The mightyena punched and kicked the spheal, but only took half of its damage off

"Marshmallow, use blizzard"

Marshmallow hesitated a bit but then breathed out a gust of snow and wind, causing the mightyena to faint

"Marshmallow, I love you!" Lola said kissing her spheal

"Your lucky spheal" Alex sarcastically said "As a matter of fact my hitmonlee will take care of it"

"Marshmallow, earthquake"

Marshmallow didn't understand what Lola meant and looked at her expectantly

"Hitmonlee use double kick"

Hitmonlee kicked marshmallow twice and finished it off

"Marshmallow, I'm proud of you, now, return" Lola hesitated and then threw Tsunami's pokeball "Tsunami, go"

Tsunami roared and slashed hitmonlee with its fin

"Hitmonlee, counter it by using a counter"

"Tsunami, crunch" Lola screamed

Tsunami bit hitmonlee's legs and then used its intuition and used hydro pump.

"Hit" Hitmonlee said fainting

"Tsunami! You did it!" Lola cheered and hugged her sharpedo

Tsunami licked Lola with its massive tongue

"Your just lucky, Lola" Alex hissed and ran off

"Lola, you kicked butt!" Rowan cheered

"That was pretty good, Lola for a beginner" Felix added

"Thanks guys, I finally got revenge on him. After all he's said to me. Especially when dad…" Lola said, choking on the last words

The other two just said nothing, knowing it was none of their business. Tsunami nudged Lola with its nose and rubbed its head on her as if to comfort her.

"Why did you have to…die?" Lola sniffed, her face going all red and blotchy.

Lola's hand started glowing with weird red markings, Rowan and Felix stared at her. Tsunami cuddled up closer to Lola.

"Lola, I know how you feel" Felix said

"So do I, Lola" Rowan added "My dad… slipped away when I was eight"

"Lola you're not alone" Felix said, holding Lola in his arms

Rowan joined in with the hug. Lola was blushing in Felix's arms, but she snuggled closer into him. Felix let out a screech of pain as blue markings were burning on his skin. Lola began feeling the same pain and was crying harder than she was before

"Felix, help me! Please save me!" Lola cried, just before fainting

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Sorry, folks for the extremely late update__. I had no internet far ages and I have been very busy too. PLEASE R&R and _**NO FLAMES!**


End file.
